


The Art of Inari

by MudkipBrony



Series: Fluffcember 2020 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Art, Crushes, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28081413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MudkipBrony/pseuds/MudkipBrony
Summary: Futaba likes to look through Yusukes' sketchbook when he isn't looking.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Series: Fluffcember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049774
Kudos: 18





	The Art of Inari

**Author's Note:**

> Day 8: Artwork

October 1896

Sometimes, Futaba liked to look at Yusukes' sketchbook while he wasn't looking. When she first saw this 'sketchbook' she thought it was a journal, since it was just a notebook. Something you buy without a second thought. When she first skimmed through, she thought she would find some juicy stuff in there, only to be blown away by the drawings and sketches in there. It sort of became a tradition of hers, to look through 'Inari's sketchbook every few weeks.

She liked the drawing of all the weird places they've explored over their short time together. The tiny church, the house made inside a hill, the cryptic carvings they would find on the side of buildings. All in his sketchbook, a memento of where they've been.

"What are you looking at Futaba-chan?"

The girl practically leapt out of her skin. She forgot that Haru was new to their gang, she still had to get used to her presence. Though it didn't really help when the older girl invited herself on Futaba's log. She could've at least asked. "It's nothing, just reading," Futaba answered, trying to avoid the conversation.

"But it's all drawings?"

 _Crap, think of something else! Don't admit you steal Inari's stuff!_ "O-oh is it? This isn't my notebook!" _You're nailing this Sakura._

Haru gave the younger girl that reeked of good intensions. "Yusuke-kun is a very talented artist!"

Futaba wasn't going to win was she? "Y-yeah," she admitted, "don't tell him I take his stuff."

"My lips are sealed, Futaba-chan."


End file.
